


Ogród rozkoszy ziemskich

by le_mru



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, multifandom_pl big bang 2012, space drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tryptyk: komandor Shepard i kobiety. Kto stał za jej zmartwychwstaniem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogród rozkoszy ziemskich

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Multifandom_PL Big Bang 2012, masterpost [tutaj](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/679340.html). Grafiki zrobione przez soriso. Dziękuję!

 

_Ożyją-li te kości? Ożyją-li te kości?_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

 

**Część I.**

 

 

 

 

 

Zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, a potem zagrzmiał turiański baryton. "Odległa przestrzeń… w której nigdy nie możesz być niczego pewien. Na każdego… czyha tam… wiele niebezpieczeństw." Teraz wykwitło światło, a w centrum tej jasnej plamy wyrosło klimatycznie podświetlone ciało niebieskie. "Przed nimi" – kontynuował z natchnieniem baryton – "uchronić was może tylko… Blasto!" I w kadr wlatywał wysmukły myśliwiec Widm sterowany mackami hanara Blasto.

— Aż tak wiele się nie zmieniło — stwierdziła Shepard, wyłączając holograficzny zwiastun kolejnej części przygód Widma-hanara. Wróciła do skrzynki odbiorczej i wyrzuciła wszystkie pozostałe wiadomości do kosza; i tak był to wyłącznie spam. Jej oficjalny adres został zlikwidowany przez Przymierze, ale prywatny pozostał. Przetrwał również spam – o ile zwykła korespondencja od razu przestała docierać do słynnej denatki, to spam przychodził z godną podziwu regularnością.

Wytarła włosy i zaczęła się zastanawiać, co z resztą jej danych: w chmurze miała przecież jeszcze jakieś dokumenty i zdjęcia na innych serwisach, nie? Do jednego konta nie pamiętała wprawdzie hasła, ale drugie zostało skasowane w całości, łącznie ze wszystkimi danymi. Odłożyła ręcznik i z czystej złośliwości wystukała szybko wiadomość do administracji. To się zdziwią, jak dostaną pocztę od Shepard.

Wstała, by rozprostować nowe nogi i przejść się po nowych włościach. Na razie dobrze poznała tylko łazienkę, w której spędziła z godzinę, biorąc strasznie długi i gorący prysznic, a potem dokładnie oglądając przed lustrem swoje zdradzieckie ciało, które zawiodło ją w najgorszym momencie. Nie miała wcale pewności, czy wszystko się zgadza, bo dotąd nie traktowała go ze zbytnią uwagą – ot, sprawdzić, czy się dobrze goi, czy przyjmuje swoje biotyczne kalorie, w której sportowej kategorii wagowej się mieści. Miała wrażenie, że dobrze się dogadywali, ona i ciało, nawet dali radę razem przejść szkolenie MAB z wyróżnieniem, a teraz – byli tu z powrotem, ale Shepard przestała mu ufać. Nie bez powodu: brakowało kilku znamion i zastałych blizn, była czysta i nowa, niczym klon.

Kwatery kapitańskie wykończono równie nieskazitelnie, Alenko powiedziałby pewnie, że tchną "dyskretnym urokiem burżuazji" czy coś w tym stylu. Shepard, która w życiu nie miała takiego mieszkania, najwyraźniej nie miała nawet próbować pomyśleć, że Cerberus na niej oszczędza. Imponujący ciąg akwarium świecił jednak pustkami – nie zdążyli go napełnić przed zmartwychwstaniem.

Patrzyła właśnie na łóżko, z pięściami podpartymi na biodrach w pozie dodającej naturalnie pewności siebie, kiedy zabrzęczał terminal.

— Zapraszam do siebie, komandorze. — Na ekranie haptycznym wyświetliła się obojętna twarz oficer Lawson. — Pojawiły się ważne aktualizacje omni-klucza.

— Nie można ich po prostu przesłać?

— To dość duża aktualizacja.

— Mamy tu łącze szerokopasmowe — przypomniała złośliwie jedyną informatyczną rzecz, jaka zapisała jej się w pamięci po obchodzie nowej _Normandii_.

— Nie można — ucięła Lawson. — Chciałabym z wami coś przedyskutować.

— Proszę zatem mnie oczekiwać. — Wyłączyła brutalnie terminal, zsunęła szorty i włożyła spodnie od munduru. Lawson miała najwyraźniej o stanowisku pierwszego oficera jakieś dziwne wyobrażenia, do których należało też przesadne organizowanie czasu głównodowodzącemu. Z drugiej strony: czego się spodziewać po terrorystach.

Z jakiegoś powodu zawahała się z ręką zawieszoną nad kontrolerem zamka. Był to zaledwie moment, dla ewentualnego postronnego właściwie nieuchwytny, ale był. Sam ten fakt zbił ją z tropu i Shepard wsiadła do windy z zaciśniętymi pięściami i napiętymi mięśniami karku. To tyle jeśli chodzi o relaks, Chakwas.

Na pokładzie dowodzenia dosiadł się chłopak w mundurze inżyniera. Cały ten czas, kiedy salutował, Shepard spędziła na zastanawianiu się, kim jest i jak się do niego odezwać. W końcu moment minął, a chłopak trzymał głowę tak pokornie spuszczoną, że nawet nie było jak nawiązać z nim kontaktu. Zjechali razem na pokład załogi i rozeszli się w swoje strony: on do kwater, a ona, tupiąc autorytatywnie, do biura Lawson.

Miranda siedziała za biurkiem z nogą założoną na nogę, jedną ręką przewijając leniwie jakieś dokumenty na monitorze.

— Dobrze was widzieć, komandorze. — Wstała, a wzrok Shepard uprzejmie, choć z trudem, podążył za jej twarzą. — Szczególnie po takim czasie.

Shepard bezbłędnie wyczuła przytyk.

— Podróż do układu Sahrabarik upłynęła nam bez przygód — powiedziała chłodno. — Nie było potrzeby dyszeć pilotowi w kark. Aktualizacje?

— Proszę wywołać omni-klucz.

Lawson miała na sobie rękawiczki haptyczne, którymi wykonała jakiś informatyczny taniec, a na ekranie wyświetliły się rzędy opisów aktualizacji. Shepard udawała, że je czyta, a kątem oka obserwowała swoją pierwszą oficer. Ciekawe, czy jeśli wyjąć ją z tego kombinezonu, to byłaby tak samo elegancka i zdystansowana, czy w dresach zachowywałaby tę samą posturę i wywołała ten sam posłuch wśród agentów komórki "Łazarz". Ciekawe, jak było, kiedy zdejmowała te buty.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, a Lawson to podchwyciła.

— Coś zabawnego, komandorze?

— To, co zwykle. Co to było za słowo, co miałyśmy zamienić?

— Chodzi o załogę — powiedziała poważnie Lawson, zawijając elegancko linijki kodu.

— O? Możemy zamienić ich wszystkich na żołnierzy Przymierza?

Miranda z irytacją ściągnęła usta. Shepard już zauważyła, że dwa żarty to z nią o jeden i pół za daleko.

— Tego niestety nie da się dla was zrobić. No, gotowe. — Zatwierdziła zmiany i zwinęła dodatkowy ekran. — Spodziewałabym się, że spróbujecie poznać tę załogę, którą mamy.

W pierwszym odruchu, głupio się przyznać, Shepard pomyślała, że Miranda ją przejrzała. Potem przypomniała sobie o szpiegu: to EDI.

— Nie było na to jeszcze specjalnie czasu — powiedziała nonszalancko.

— Proszę o tym pamiętać. To są dobrzy ludzie.

Tak dobrzy jak ty? – podszepnęło coś Shepard. Zignorowała to najwyższym wysiłkiem woli, pokiwała głową i już była przy wyjściu, kiedy pod wpływem impulsu obróciła się na pięcie. Zobaczyła coś dziwnego: twarz Lawson, zwykle zastygła w wyrazie, który miał uchodzić za generycznie uprzejmy, ściągnęła się – z braku słów – jakoś nieładnie. Gdyby Shepard miała to jakoś ocenić, powiedziałaby, że to wyraz obawy.

To żadne zwycięstwo. Wróciła do kajuty, po drodze zgarniając kubek kawy i kolejne saluty, i może to był efekt autosugestii, ale te opuszczone głowy nie oznaczały pokory, ale lęk.

W kajucie wyszarpnęła szuflady szafki i włożyła pancerz. Nawet on był nowszej edycji niż ten, w którym zginęła, z jakimiś innymi, kurwa, klamrami i dziwnym usztywnieniem na kręgosłupie, i jakoś tak to ją wytrąciło z równowagi, że usiadła na chwilę z twarzą w rękach, zgarbiona mimo tej szyny na krzyżu. Patrzyła na szarą podłogę między swoimi stopami i oddychała spokojnie, tak jak ją uczyli na szkoleniu, i umysł stopniowo się oczyszczał. Została tylko z tym niejasnym uczuciem żalu, że nie może nawet skorzystać z wygodnej przystani nowych mebli, bo miękkie łóżka i skórzane fotele są zawsze dla innych.

Na pokładzie dowodzenia utylitarny, turiański wystrój również ustąpił pola elegancko korporacyjnemu. Coś było w tym łagodnie nie tak, mimo że Centrum Informacji Bojowych jak zawsze sprawiało wrażenie pępka wszechświata.

— Przewidywany czas przybycia na stację Omega to pięćdziesiąt minut. — Młodziutka asystentka spoglądała na Shepard z wielkooką niewinnością. — Jakieś zadania, komandorze?

— Proszę załatwić sprawnie wszystkie opłaty portowe. I tyle.

Jak ona się nazywała? – zastanawiała się Shepard, spoglądając z podwyższenia na mrówczą pracę logistyków i analityków. Kelly co? W wojsku przynajmniej wszyscy mieli plakietki z nazwiskami, ale w tajnej organizacji przestępczej by to chyba nie przeszło. Ciekawe, czy Kelly coś, klepiąca spokojnie obok na swoim terminalu, taka ładna i empatyczna, i wrażliwa pewnie, odbierała coś z tego, czym rezonowała Shepard.

Pięćdziesiąt minut. Zeskoczyła z podestu i pomaszerowała na dziób, dla animuszu przesadnie machając rękami. Cisza i półmrok, fotel drugiego pilota stał pusty, bo drugi pilot nie dysponował fizycznym ciałem. Shepard opadła na siedzenie z chrzęstem pancerza, odrywając Jokera od liczenia kursów.

— Cześć, komandorze.

— Witaj, Joker.

— Zapytałbym, jak się macie, ale ryzyko wylecenia przez śluzę wydaje się zbyt wielkie.

— Dość trafna ocena sytuacji.

Kelly może nie wiedziała, ale Joker tak. Shepard udawała, że nie zauważa, jak na nią patrzy; w końcu czuć na sobie spojrzenia jest nawet przyjemnie, tylko nie można dać tego po sobie poznać. Sama omiotła kabinę wzrokiem i zauważyła puszkę po Cofancie wciśniętą pod fotel i trochę brudne paznokcie u Jeffa, co oznaczało, że nawyki higieniczne niektórych najwyraźniej też się nie zmieniły, i to była dobra myśl, ta mogła przejść.

— Chcecie popatrzeć? — zapytał Joker z typowym lekceważeniem dla łańcucha dowodzenia i za potwierdzeniem przerzucił obraz z kamer przednich na główny ekran: wielki, mało imponujący grzyb stacji, powiększający się w miarę, jak się zbliżali. — Żeby jeszcze ładnie tu było. Ale nie.

— Dokładnie.

Czemu drżały mu ręce nad klawiaturą? Wyglądał przecież dobrze, znacznie lepiej, niż kiedy go ostatnio widziała – najwyraźniej również przeszedł pozytywną aktualizację.

— Komandorze. — Odezwała się EDI, przerywając kontemplację braku widoku. — Zauważyłam, że szukacie dokumentów i pamiątek, które zaginęły w informacyjnym chaosie, więc pozwoliłam sobie wam pomóc. Przesyłam to, co udało się odnaleźć.

— Tak? — Shepard z powątpiewaniem wywołała omni-klucz. Rozwinęła się przed nią galeria folderów z plikami graficznymi i audio, całe to bogactwo elektronicznego dobytku, który nie jest potrzebny nikomu poza właścicielem. Z zaskoczenia aż parsknęła śmiechem. — EDI… to jest to! Skąd to masz?

— Chyba nie przypuszczacie, że korporacje faktycznie kasują czyjekolwiek dane? — zapytała EDI z wyraźną nutką samozadowolenia w głosie. — Wystarczyło poszukać w odpowiednim miejscu i obalić ze dwa firewalle…

— Niepokojące — skomentował Joker, udając, że wcale nie zagląda chyłkiem do plików. — Czy mamy jakieś zdjęcie razem, komandorze?

— Chciałbyś sobie oprawić? — Zwinęła ekran, zanim wyciągnął szyję dalej niż to anatomicznie możliwe.

— Wytatuować. W miejscu intymnym.

— EDI, proszę nie udostępniać porucznikowi Moreau żadnych fotografii, na podstawie których mógłby się czegoś takiego dopuścić.

— Hej!

— Tak jest, komandorze.

Popatrzyła na niego z ukosa, a że też akurat na nią zerknął, to ich spojrzenia się spotkały, i Shepard usiadła w fotelu prosto, odetchnąwszy poczuciem misji. Stacja Omega jaśniała w oddali, powoli nabierając szczegółów i łudząc pomyślnym rozwiązaniem pierwszego kroku nowej kampanii. Miało się wrażenie, że to powrót, mimo że nigdy tam nie byli.

Nawet krążąc po Omedze, bawiła się myślą, żeby do Garrusa napisać. Nie przypuszczała, żeby to coś dało, bo, nawet gdyby nie zniknął wszystkim tak totalnie z radaru, do maila od Shepard podszedłby raczej z mieszanką podejrzliwości i czarnego humoru, a nie radosnym, naiwnym podekscytowaniem. Joker milczał podejrzanie na jego temat, co skazywało Shepard na ponure domysły: wydalenie dyscyplinarne, zawieszenie, wypadek? Jego widok po drugiej stronie tego mostu na Omedze był zaskoczeniem dobrego sortu – i potwierdzeniem starego powiedzenia z Przymierza, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadkowy turianin.

Wkrótce ten nieprzypadkowy turianin spoczął w infirmerii pod opieką dobrej doktor Chakwas, a Shepard została stamtąd eksmitowana, i po obchodzie całego okrętu – duch kapitana – zawędrowała na pokład obserwacyjny. Weszła tam, nie spodziewając się nikogo, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzała pewną postać opartą o okno. Łatwo rozpoznawalną dzięki posągowym kształtom.

— Lawson — powiedziała od progu. Po tym, co widziała na Omedze, wiedziała, że Mirandy lepiej jest nie zaskakiwać.

Miranda odwróciła lekko głowę, jakby nadejście Shepard również ją zaskoczyło. Pewnie obie nie podejrzewały się o tak sentymentalne impulsy jak patrzenie w przestrzeń o tej głuchej godzinie nocnego cyklu.

— Proszę mi mówić "Miranda".

— A ja pozostaję "komandorem"?

— A kim innym.

Shepard chciała już odwrócić się na pięcie i znaleźć inne miejsce dla zabicia tego czasu (i może odosobnienia, a nawet króciutkiej chwili pretensji, że to nie jej wina, że zajrzała za zasłonę), ale poznawała wyraz oczu i twarzy Mirandy: to był ktoś, kto zbyt długo nie spał i miał zbyt wiele na głowie. Uświadomiła sobie, że obie są na nogach od tamtej aktualizacji oprogramowania, mimo że cała reszta załogi od tamtego czasu zaliczyła już co najmniej jedną wolną wachtę, i nawet Garrus spoczywa pod narkozą u Chakwas.

— Czego tu szukasz, Mirando? — zapytała, podchodząc do szyby, za którą rozciągała się niepomierna czerń.

— A wy?

Shepard zaczynała już irytować ta maniera odpowiadania pytaniem na pytaniem.

— Chwili spokoju. — Wsadziła ręce do kieszeni. — Może i większy jest ten statek, ale chyba bardziej zatłoczony.

— Wy potrzebujecie chwili spokoju? — zapytała Miranda z oczywistym sarkazmem. — Wielka komandor Shepard?

— Ty kierowałaś tym całym projektem "Łazarz", tak? — upewniła się Shepard. — Dlaczego jesteś zdziwiona, że nie jestem bezmyślnym cyborgiem wykonującym wasze polecenia? Cały czas odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteś jakoś zawiedziona tym, co otrzymałaś. Nie wiem czemu, bo to właśnie jestem ja.

— Jesteś pewna?

I Shepard przez moment nie była – coś w głosie Mirandy sprawiło, że zwątpiła w siebie.

— Tak, jestem pewna — powiedziała z nieskrywaną wrogością. — Czego jak czego, ale tego jestem pewna. A jeśli tak nie jest, to oznacza to, spieprzyłaś robotę.

— Skąd bierze się ta pewność? — Miranda zignorowała niezawoalowany zarzut. — Jak możesz na tym polegać, skoro nie możesz polegać na sobie?

— Na sobie zdecydowanie mogę… — zaczęła Shepard, po czym zorientowała się, że gdzieś po drodze zaczęły rozmawiać o czymś innym. — Hm. Są też ludzie, na których można zawsze polegać. — Pomyślała o Liarze i Garrusie, i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. "Ludzie". — Ty zresztą – ty też powinnaś kimś takim być. Jako moja pierwsza oficer.

Miranda popatrzyła na nią z uznaniem, które jak zawsze miało u niej nieco obraźliwą wymowę, jakby nie spodziewała się kiedykolwiek, że ktoś może tak dobrze się sprawić.

— Dobrze powiedziane, Shepard. Powinnam, prawda?

— Tak podpowiada mi doświadczenie. Posłuchaj. — Oparła się barkiem o szybę i założyła ręce na piersiach. — Cały czas mam głowę na karku. Wiem, jaki cel wam przyświecał przy tym projekcie, i mogę was zapewnić, że moje priorytety są zawsze te same. Nie wiem, czy takie same, jak waszej organizacji, ale z tym powinniście się już byli liczyć.

— "My"? Tu jestem tylko ja, Shepard. — Miranda odwróciła się z powrotem do widoku, a raczej jego braku. — I proszę o wybaczenie. To taka ciemna noc duszy.

Shepard zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując dostrzec coś w odbiciu twarzy Mirandy, ale brak światła w dużej mierze to uniemożliwiał.

— Wszyscy odchodzą w mrok — powiedziała z namaszczeniem Miranda. — W pustkę przestrzeni międzygwiezdnych, w pustce w pustkę.

— Co?

— Zgugluj to, Shepard.

Shepard parsknęła z irytacją, a Miranda postała jeszcze przez chwilę i wyszła, i szybko zapanowało wrażenie, jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było. Shepard wywołała omni-klucz i wpisała fragment cytatu, wyskoczyła jej ponura anglosaska poezja, której nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie czyta.

Cóż, może rzeczywiście nie było tam w przestrzeni nikogo, kto by ją ocalił, i może ta myśl była bardziej przygnębiająca niż zwykle, ale już to, że ją w ogóle pomyślała, stanowiło pozytywny znak. Szkoda, że w sprawie jej tajemniczego zmartwychwstania pozostało jeszcze tak wiele rzeczy, które niekoniecznie chciała odkrywać, głównie w obawie przed naruszeniem kolejnych nienaruszalnych sekretów. W szybie odbijała się jej twarz i mimo że chciałaby sobie powiedzieć, że nie jest inna niż zwykle, w półmroku na policzkach pojawiło się kilka linii, pod którymi czerwonym światłem jarzyły się cyberimplanty.

Poszła po Garrusa, który w końcu wstał z łoża boleści, powiedziała mu, że jest brzydszy, niż ustawa przewiduje i tak, po prostu wpadli w swój tryb. Kiedy po kolejnej wycieczce krajoznawczej po _Normandii_ dokuśtykali – Garrus rekonwalescent, Shepard kończąc już drugą dobę bez snu – do jej kwater, na stoliku stała taca z owocami.

Garrus zajęty był podziwianiem zbytku kabiny kapitańskiej, a Shepard postanowiła wreszcie użyć odpowiednio swojej kanapy i opadła na nią z westchnieniem. Obok tacy, absurdalnej i niepokojącej w swojej niezwykłości, leżał liścik napisany na prawdziwym papierze.

— To od Mirandy — odczytała Shepard, przebiegając zmęczonymi oczami po kilku linijkach tekstu. — "Ku zdrowotności". To ciekawe.

— Niezła z niej sztuka — oświadczył Garrus, przebiegając palcami po skórzanym obiciu. — Mogę się założyć, że osobiście nadzorowała robienie ci tego lokalu.

— Czego ona mi nie robiła. — Shepard nie wpadła dotąd na to, że jej luksusowa kajuta również może być dziełem Mirandy. Rozsiadła się wygodnie, przerzucając ramię przez brzeg kanapy. — Naprawdę.

— Mam się przygotować na jakieś niegrzeczne momenty w tej historii? — zapytał Garrus, siadając w lustrzanej pozycji.

— Ha, chyba nie tym razem.

Jak się okazało, nie musiał przygotowywać się na żadne, bo kiedy przyszło co do czego, Shepard nie była w stanie opowiedzieć nic. Wszystko wydało jej się takie odległe i nieważne, kiedy siedzieli tak we dwójkę, pokonawszy już tyle przeciwności. Zjadła więc tylko kilka owoców i popatrzyła na swoje ręce, a Garrus milczał dyplomatycznie i skubał opatrunek na twarzy, a w końcu podniósł się z chrzęstem zbroi.

— Idę się zdrzemnąć i tobie zalecam to samo.

— Nie rządź się tak, Vakarian.

Rozpoznała na jego kanciastej twarzy uśmiech. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, aż zniknął za załomem ściany, i wróciła do kontemplowania tacy. Aż się wzdrygnęła, kiedy z głośników rozbrzmiał głos EDI.

— Naprawdę zalecałabym położenie się i zażycie odpoczynku, komandorze.

— Dzięki za światłą radę, EDI.

— Kieruję się wyłącznie troską o wasz dobrostan.

— Skoro tak, to proszę powyłączać kamery i mikrofony i dać mi spać.

EDI nie odezwała się już po tym. Shepard popatrzyła na notatkę od Mirandy i końcem końców rzuciła ją na fotel, a potem zdjęła mundur, porzuciła go buntowniczo na podłodze i padła na łóżko tak, jak stała. Pogrążyła się w chaotycznej mozaice tego dnia i wielu poprzednich, aż do tego momentu, kiedy obudziła się na stole w stacji Łazarz, a ponad nią, w świetliku, przesuwała się ciemna, duszna przestrzeń.

 

 

 

**Część II.**

 

 

 

 

 

Nad ciągnącym się kilometrami wybrzeżem zwieszała się kopuła nieba w barwie, która zlewała się z kolorem morza poniżej. Gdzieniegdzie na kamienistym brzegu widać było ludzkie figurki, małe jak mrówki. W oddali po zboczu góry wspinały się domki o pomarańczowych dachach, tchnące wrażeniem niewymuszonej historyczności. Miranda, zagapiona na reklamę wakacji w stylu retro, zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie była w takim miejscu. Prawdziwe dziecko laboratoriów i strzeżonych osiedli, znające przyrodę tylko z ogrodów na dachach apartamentowców i probówek.

Opuściła powoli kolorowe czasopismo. Za oknem szaruga deszczu zakrywała zdewastowany Paryż, łomotały na wietrze folie powieszone w miejsce wybitych szyb. Brzęczała monotonnie szpitalna maszyneria.

Przewróciła stronę, a tam model o urodzie greckiego posągu przyciskał do kosztownych mebli modelkę, której twarz przysłaniały ciemne loki. To i owo można by w niej poprawić: miała trochę nieładne stopy i kolana, poza tym wydawała się za chuda. Teraz, po wojnie, znowu preferowane będą kobiety krąglejsze; Miranda gdzieś o tym czytała, ale nie pamiętała gdzie, jakby wszystko, co w życiu przyjęła intelektualnie, jakoś jej się pomieszało.

Kiedyś, oczywiście w samotni swojej kabiny i pod płaszczykiem dyskrecji, fantazjowała tak o Shepard. To były złożone, wyszukane scenariusze, nie byle jakie, i zawsze zaczynały się od tego, że Shepard przychodziła do jej biura w jakiejś aktualnej wówczas sprawie i Miranda przyglądała się temu, jak jej ciało porusza się w mundurze, nie musząc pogrążać się w domysłach, jak wygląda pod spodem. Potem obierały różne drogi: dyskutowały o czymś, rozmowa eskalowała w kierunku wzajemnych oskarżeń o różnego rodzaju zaniedbania i dopiero na odchodnym Shepard mówiła jej: "Nie przyszłam tu się z tobą spierać" i uciszała ją, całując gwałtownie. Albo wychodziła, fukając i tupiąc z gniewu, Miranda spoglądała dramatycznie na jej oddalającą się postać, a kiedy siadała przy biurku, Shepard pojawiała się nagle, by złapać ją za kołnierz i z łatwością postawić na nogi, okazując siłę nie tyle przerażającą, co budzącą stworzycielską dumę. Kiedy przycisnęłaby ją, Mirandę, do siebie, wrażenie byłoby takie, jak kiedy stały bardzo blisko w windzie albo na pokładzie promu, oczywiście nie twarzą w twarz, tylko zawsze pod tym kątem, pod którym widać było zadziorny pieprzyk na płatku ucha Shepard i stanowczą linię jej ramion; tylko byłoby to uczucie spotęgowane, elektryzujące. Zaraz potem przychodził wstyd: Shepard to jej najdoskonalsze dzieło, niewłaściwym jest kalać je śmiesznymi fantazjami uczennicy, udawać, że mogłoby się tak stać, w ogóle udawać.

Shepard była prawdziwa. Leżała na łóżku obok. Potwierdził to szybki rzut oka.

Miranda przewróciła kilka stron czasopisma, zastanawiając się z roztargnieniem, ile czasu zabierze wszystkim powrót do rutyny sesji zdjęciowych, modnych restauracji i lamentowania nad jakością publicystyki ekstranetowej. Magazyn, wybrany właśnie ze względów wizualno-sentymentalnych, raczej usypiał ją niż utrzymywał w stanie czuwania, toteż z trzaśnięciem wylądował na podłodze. Nawet to nie obudziło jednak Shepard. Miranda postała chwilę nad jej łóżkiem, patrząc z nabożeństwem na świeże wszczepy skóry pod ochronnymi namiotami tkanek, na tajemnicze wykresy aktywności mózgu na monitorze, na jedną rękę poczerniałą i pozbawioną paznokci, a drugą jakąś taką zwykłą, i upewniwszy się, że nie wstanie przecież i nie wyjdzie, wyjrzała na korytarz.

Para strażników w mundurach Przymierza patrzyła przed siebie z wytrenowaną obojętnością, a u końca korytarza ich bliźniaki pilnowały pułkownika z oparzeniami trzeciego stopnia, nowego kolegi Shepard. Poza tym było pusto; gdzieś ktoś krzyczał dramatycznie, więc pewnie tam zebrał się cały personel medyczny. W szpitalu brakło sprzętu, brakło łóżek i brakło lekarzy i pielęgniarek, ale wszystko cały czas się magicznie znajdowało, i nowi pacjenci byli wciąż przyjmowani. Wszyscy byli w tragicznym stanie, ale nie tak złym jak Shepard.

Korytarz rozbrzmiewał stukotem obcasów. Minęła bezużyteczną windę i zeszła po schodach do izby przyjęć, gdzie trwał zwykły kryzys związany z przyjmowaniem pacjentów: pokryci pyłem ratownicy o charakterystycznie odległym spojrzeniu, przemęczone do machinalności pielęgniarki, lekarze, którzy z wrażenia bezwiednie podrzucali język standardowy dla swoich rodzimych, a pomiędzy nimi ludzkie strzępy na noszach. Miranda podeszła brzegiem zbiegowiska do cudem ocalonego automatu z kawą, wcisnęła guzik, czekając, oparła rękę na biodrze. Wbrew sobie nasłuchiwała rozmów.

— Nie możemy tego zrobić — powtarzał lekarz. — Nie mamy warunków do prowadzenia takich terapii.

— Ale musicie, musicie mu pomóc. Uratował wszystkich sąsiadów z bloku…

— Przykro mi. Możemy zaproponować tylko opiekę paliatywną, którą prowadzi szpital świętego Łazarza…

Tknięta nagłym przeczuciem, obejrzała się przez ramię, ale to nie był nikt znajomy. Chyba. Młody mężczyzna, poparzenia laserowe, trzeci i czwarty stopień. Jedno ramię wyglądało jak ręka Shepard.

— Takie obrażenia wymagają ekstensywnej terapii genowej. — Nie wytrzymała. — Wspomaganej cyberimplantologią, najlepiej z duraluminium.

Ratownicy i rodzina chłopaka popatrzyli na nią z konsternacją, bo cały czas miała na sobie osmalony kombinezon organizacji zamiast lekarskiego kitla z oderwanymi insygniami, a na dodatek nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio spała albo brała prysznic. Lekarz poczerwieniał ze złości. Miranda go znała: był to ordynator, jej główny przeciwnik i największa przeszkoda w leczeniu Shepard.

— Dobrze pani wie, że to, co proponuje, jest zupełnie nielegalne na planetach Przymierza! Proszę się nie wtrącać do wewnętrznych spraw szpitala!

— Wbrew pozorom nie jest to sprawa szpitala, tylko kolejnego chorego człowieka, którego próbujecie odesłać z kwitkiem, twierdząc, że nie ma dla niego ratunku. Otóż jest. — Zwróciła się do rodziny, już łagodniejszym tonem: — Proszę w miarę możliwości poszukać takich klinik albo lekarzy. Technologie te są dostępne od lat, tylko zakazane ustawą bioetyczną przyjętą jeszcze w XXI wieku.

— Proszę wracać do swojej pacjentki i nie mieszać ludziom w głowach — warknął lekarz. — Jest tu pani na wyjątkowych warunkach. Lepiej nie nadużywać mojej cierpliwości.

— Proszę mi łaskawie nie grozić — powiedziała lodowato. — A państwo niech się zastanowią, co jest teraz ważniejsze: kurczowe trzymanie się ustawy czy ocalenie życia.

Cała wymiana zajęła dość czasu, by kubek wypełnił się kawą rozpuszczalną. Miranda wyjęła go z automatu i z godnością opuściła zbiegowisko, świadoma toczącej się dalej dyskusji i spojrzeń wwiercających się jej w plecy.

Ratowniczka w czerwonej kurtce dogoniła ją na schodach.

— Ja znam wielu takich… Czy mogłaby pani podać…

Przesłała jej z omni-klucza na czytnik wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Kiedy wróciła do pokoju Shepard, okazało się, że pod jej nieobecność przez zasieki przedarła się grupa maruderów z Normandii, którzy zgromadzili się nad łóżkiem chorej, chuchając na nią swoimi obcymi bakteriami i zostawiając wszędzie drobnoustroje z ulicy. Doktor T'Soni trzymała ją za zdrową rękę, Garrus Vakarian stał u nóg łóżka, usiłując zrozumieć odczyty maszyn, i chociaż ten osiłek z Przymierza trzymał trochę dystans. Patrzył na Shepard z mieszanką bezsilności i poruszenia, jakie nie licuje zwykle z tego typu mężczyznami i Miranda, która chciała ich pod pozorem sterylności odgonić, dała sobie spokój.

— Jak z nią jest, doktorze? — zapytał, cały brudny i osmalony jak górnik.

— Chyba nie zostaliśmy sobie nigdy oficjalnie przedstawieni, chociaż ja wiem, kim pan jest — powiedziała Miranda, po chwili wahania podając mu rękę. Uścisnął ją swoją, ciepłą i wielką jak łopata. — Nie jestem lekarką. Nazywam się Miranda Lawson i nadzorowałam działanie Projektu Łazarz.

Neurony musiały nareszcie się zetknąć w tej niewielkiej czaszce, bo w popłochu cofnął rękę.

— Już nie jest z Cerberusem — wyjaśnił Garrus Vakarian. — Dzień dobry, Mirando.

— Garrus. — Skinęła sztywno głową. — Shepard… Jest stabilna, ale to tyle. W tej chwili nie ma nic więcej, co mogłabym dla niej zrobić. Organizm sam musi zainicjować procedury naprawcze, jeśli tak się nie stanie, my nie…

— Przecież poprzednim razem nieomal wskrzesiłaś ją z martwych — powiedział Garrus ze słabo zamaskowanym wyrzutem.

— Moje pole manewru jest tutaj dość ograniczone ze względu na zniszczenia i niedostępność pewnych materiałów. — Założyła ręce na piersi, przyjmując automatycznie postawę obronną. — Gdyby nie specjalne rozporządzenie admirała Hacketta, w ogóle nie byłabym w stanie zastosować niektórych terapii. Proszę jednak zrozumieć, że nie będą one tak skuteczne jak w pełni wyposażonym laboratorium.

Vakarian przyjął to wyjaśnienie z nieodgadnioną miną. Przez chwilę milczeli, patrząc na siną, zapadniętą twarz Shepard, a James Vega krążył niespokojnie za ich plecami, reprezentując typ człowieka lękającego się zaawansowanej medycyny.

— Co z tobą, Mirando? — odezwała się nagle T'Soni, odrywając wreszcie wzrok od Shepard.

— Co ze mną? — To pytanie wzięło ją z zaskoczenia. — Ja…

Nagle wszyscy na nią patrzyli, i to jakoś zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, tylko Shepard leżała stoicko z zaciśniętymi powiekami.

— Jak miewa się twoja siostra? — zapytała łagodnie T'Soni.

— Moja siostra przebywa w jednej z Republik — odrzekła powoli Miranda. — Nic jej się nie stało. Jest bezpieczna… i w lepszych warunkach, niż byłaby tutaj. Ja… ja jestem tutaj.

Zabrzmiało to nieco niezgrabnie, bo widzieli przecież, że Miranda tu jest, a zarazem chełpliwie, jakby to diametralnie zmieniało całą sytuację.

— Nie masz problemów z… — Vakarian znacząco zerknął ku posterunkowi za drzwiami.

— Nie. Występuję cały czas incognito, a od admirała otrzymałam najwyższy stopień upoważnienia. Nie boję się ich.

— W najśmielszych snach bym tego nie przypuszczał.

— Myślę, że do pewnego stopnia to oni boją się mnie — wypaliła Miranda, wywołując u wszystkich, oprócz Shepard, śmiech powodowany raczej grzecznością niż absurdalnością tego stwierdzenia.

— Liczymy na ciebie — powiedział Vakarian na odchodnym.

— Wiem. — Popatrzyła mu w oczy, niewielkie, błyszczące i bardzo niebieskie, kojarzące się jakoś niepokojąco z ciężarem osiadającym na barkach.

Kiedy zostały znowu same, usiadła na miejscu T'Soni, ale nie dotknęła Shepard. Przejrzała odczyty z całego dnia i odłożyła je, nie zauważywszy żadnej zmiany. Kawa z automatu zdążyła jej już wystygnąć, więc wypiła zimną, wysunęła fotel na środek pokoju i sięgnęła znowu po magazyn. Na zewnątrz nad Paryżem zapadał zmierzch: deszcz ugasił ostatnie pożary, nad trzynastą dzielnicą nie unosiła się już piekielna łuna. Miranda patrzyła na reklamę nadmorskich wakacji tak długo, aż prawie przestała ją widzieć w poblasku monitorów.

Nazajutrz okazało się, że pułkownik z końca korytarza zmarł. Miranda jadła śniadanie przyniesione przez wolontariuszkę i z progu przyglądała się konduktowi pogrzebowemu lekarzy, pielęgniarek i oficerów Przymierza. Pułkownik przyjechał tym samym transportem co Shepard; też znaleziono go na tyle późno, że nie było miejsca ani warunków leczyć go w Londynie. Został więc przewieziony do Paryża, jednej z mniej zniszczonych aglomeracji Unii Europejskiej. Miranda proponowała jeszcze na pokładzie transportu medycznego, że pułkownikiem również się zajmie, mimo że odniósł mniejsze obrażenia niż Shepard i zapewne należał do tych kretynów, którzy pół roku trzymali ją w areszcie za bohaterstwo, ale jej propozycja spotkała się ze zdecydowanym sprzeciwem lekarzy. Hackett wywalczył dyspensę tylko dla Shepard, która wciąż uparcie trzymała się życia, chociaż mniej już było w niej części naturalnych niż sztucznych.

Za pierwszym razem nie musiała nikogo pytać o zgodę, ba, dostała błogosławieństwo z samej góry i nieprzerwany strumień kredytów opłacających łapówki dla naukowców i lekarzy pracujących nad terapiami na skraju legalności, agentów sprowadzających owych specjalistów i materiały, ochroniarzy i mechy, wreszcie utrzymanie wielkiej stacji w głębokiej przestrzeni. Sama Miranda otrzymywała przez te dwa lata standardową pensję, porównywalną z zarobkami takiego funkcjonariusza Vakariana na Cytadeli, i wydawała ją tylko na kanały VOD na ekstranecie i swoje kosztowne kosmetyki, bo wszystko inne szło na konto Człowieka Iluzji. Z początku projekt sprawiał zresztą wrażenie prywatnej kliniki gdzieś na skraju przestrzeni Przymierza; dopiero gdy Shepard na stole zaczęła przypominać osobę, a nie nieudany eksperyment tkankowy, Miranda pojęła ogrom transgresji, jakiej się dopuszczali. Podniosła wówczas wzrok nad monitora i napotkała spojrzenie Wilsona, który, wnosząc z wyrazu twarzy, pomyślał o tym samym. Nie rozmawiali o tym nigdy, a wrażenie minęło same, jak wszystko: Miranda myślała o tym jak o kontynuowaniu dzieła; skoro ktoś jej dał życie, ona może dać je komuś innemu, w końcu to nie ona pierwsza naruszyła zasady, tylko jej bezbożny ojciec. Mimo tej pracowitej racjonalizacji śniły jej się czasem koszmary, w których Shepard wstawała z katafalku jakoś inherentnie inna niż przed śmiercią, w jej oczach świeciły złe ogniki, a odrestaurowane z taką pieczą dłonie zakrzywiały się w szpony i ku wtórze złowróżbnej muzyki kuśtykała ku Mirandzie, by udusić ją na blacie doświadczalnym.

Śmierć pułkownika coś ze sobą przyniosła: niekoniecznie odmianę, prędzej groźbę, i dwie godziny po porannym obchodzie pielęgniarskim do pokoju wparował ordynator, ostentacyjnie ignorując wszelkie zalecenia Hacketta i całkowicie obecność Mirandy.

— Nie widzę żadnej poprawy — zwrócił się do towarzyszącej mu lekarki. — A ile to już? Tydzień?

— Jeszcze nie jest za późno, by rozpocząć terapię, doktorze.

— Moja pacjentka jest w trakcie terapii — nie wytrzymała znowu Miranda. — Doskonale wiedzą państwo, że to ja odpowiadam za nią i jej zdrowie.

— A dobro pacjentów jest najważniejsze — powiedział obłudnie ordynator, usiłując podejrzeć wyniki Shepard. Miranda zasłoniła je swoim ciałem. — W obliczu braku efektów pani… "terapii"… może nadejdzie moment, w którym będziemy zmuszeni interweniować. Dla dobra pacjentki, oczywiście.

— Ma pan cały szpital pełen bardzo chorych ludzi. Proszę się najpierw zająć nimi.

— Oczywiście. Ale — przerwał dramatycznie, unosząc palec wskazujący i zataczając nim krąg — to wszystko długo już nie potrwa. Z chwilą zawieszenia stanu wojennego…

Miranda odprowadziła go nienawistnie wzrokiem. Nie mogła pojąć, jak szybko pod nieobecność prawdziwych wrogów ludzie znajdywali sobie nowych, choćby w grę wchodziło zdrowie, i to zdrowie kogoś, dzięki komu mogli w ogóle jeszcze kontynuować te swoje śmieszne wojenki.

Shepard leżała tak, jak położono ją po przyjeździe do szpitala, szara i popsuta; jej pierś unosił respirator, krążenie pobudzał laser. W jednym ten przeklęty ordynator miał rację: nie było żadnej poprawy, żadnej zmiany. Miranda wprowadziła ją w stan wegetatywny i nie potrafiła z niego wybudzić, zostawiła ją gdzieś w tej ciemności poza pokojem w paryskim szpitalu i nie potrafiła stamtąd zabrać. Taka była mocna: jedna kobieta z garścią używanego sprzętu i nieprzydatną wiedzą pięciu naukowców.

— Przepraszam, Shepard — powiedziała, po raz pierwszy chyba zwracając się bezpośrednio do niej. — Przepraszam, że nie mogę ci pomóc. Tak bardzo bym chciała, wierz mi.

Shepard raczej jej nie usłyszała, a nawet jakby usłyszała, to i tak nie mogła się odezwać. Jej mózg funkcjonował na innych obrotach, jak samochód na jałowym biegu: działał, ale nie mógł ruszyć.

Perspektywa porażki, którą Miranda odsuwała od siebie cały ten czas, właściwie od początku inwazji, nareszcie stała się realna.

Kiedy pielęgniarka przyszła popołudniu, Miranda usiłowała doprowadzić się do porządku. Nie udało jej się chyba do końca, bo dziewczyna najpierw przyglądała jej się kątem oka, a potem wprost zaproponowała jej skorzystanie z łazienki i pokoju pielęgniarek.

— Dam pani kitel i nic nie powiem lekarzom — przyrzekła. — Mogę też przyjść po dyżurze i zostać z pacjentką.

Miranda nie znosiła litości i przyjmowania pomocy od kogokolwiek, a jeszcze bardziej pogardzała uciekaniem od problemów, ale realistycznie przyjmowała, że mogłaby nie znieść kolejnego strasznego wieczoru przy nieruchomej Shepard. Wciąż pozostawała jednak sobą, więc, zanim pielęgniarka przyszła z dyżuru, Miranda sprawdziła dokładnie wszystkie jej papiery i dopiero wtedy, powoli, opornie odeszła od łóżka Shepard.

Kiedy leżała na wąskiej pielęgniarskiej kozetce, usiłując przekonać swój organizm, że może wreszcie sam spać, umysł nieproszony podsuwał jej nie tyle koherentne myśli, co pourywane obrazy tego, co się stanie, jeśli Shepard nigdy się nie obudzi. To byłaby największa klęska Mirandy: jej jedyne dziecko, zbuntowane do tego stopnia, że nie wróci na wyraźne wołanie; niezapomniany ogień, wtórny grzech, chwila w altanie. Przez moment miała chyba nawet halucynacje, bo wydawało jej się, że słyszy śmiech dzieci bawiących się w ogrodzie, ale to był tylko szum wentylacji.

Obudziła ją pielęgniarka.

— Przepraszam. — Głos jak z głębi studni, twarz jak przez zasłonę. — Muszę już iść do domu. Chce pani spać czy wrócić do pacjentki?

Miranda usiadła powoli, usiłując dogonić jakiś genialny, proponujący rozwiązanie sen. Nic z tego: umknął jej, nie znajdując pożywki w umyśle niewiele mniej zmęczonym niż uprzednio.

— Ile spałam?

— Cztery godziny.

— To wystarczy. — Usiadła i przetarła oczy. — Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc.

Pewną naiwnością było spodziewać się, że po powrocie do pokoju da się zastać zmienioną sytuację: Shepard leżała tam jak uprzednio, zwrócona martwą twarzą do sufitu, tylko światło padające przez brudne okna połyskiwało jej na skórze. Niebo przecierało się wreszcie po ustaniu pożarów, a to, co błyszczało, nie było zdrową cerą, tylko aluminiowymi implantami, które Miranda sama tam umieściła w ramach projektu "Łazarz". Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było ich więcej niż organicznych tkanek, ale Miranda znała prawdę: pięćdziesiąt sześć procent Shepard było w tej chwili niebiologiczne, to więcej niż połowa; być może więcej, niż ktoś uznałby za ludzkie.

Nagle przyszło jej do głowy – w ten nonszalancki, przypadkowy sposób, w jaki pojawiają się tam zwykle błyskotliwe koncepcje – że cała ta terapia jest faktycznie źle prowadzona, ale nie w sposób, w jaki spodziewał się tego ordynator. Wywołała więc omni-klucz, przycisnęła stopą wyłącznik lasera, przyciągnęła do siebie panel kierowniczy maszynerii podtrzymującej życie i zagłębiła się w pracy.

Przekalibrowanie wszystkiego pod kątem implantów zabrało godziny, ile dokładnie, nie wiedziała, bo zasnęła na siedząco, z głową na klawiaturze. Wyczerpanie było na tyle znaczące, a przerwy pomiędzy kolejnymi drzemkami na tyle niewielkie, że, kiedy usłyszała zamieszanie na korytarzu, nie potrafiła dość sprawnie rozróżnić między jawą a snem i zlekceważyła odgłosy sporu. W końcu jednak stało się to na tyle natarczywe, że uniosła głowę, a potem przeczesała włosy palcami i wstała.

— Co tu się dzieje? — Otworzyła z impetem drzwi na korytarz, mając nadzieję, że jej ton odciągnie uwagę od całej żałosnej reszty. Czterech żołnierzy – dwie warty – i jedna wolontariuszka obrzucili ją skonsternowanymi spojrzeniami. — Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, czemu zakłócacie państwo odpoczynek pacjentom?

— Przyniosłam pani coś do jedzenia — odezwała się dziewczyna. Miranda poznawała ją: nie była to ta dziewczyna co zwykle, tylko ratowniczka, która poprosiła ją o namiary na kliniki i lekarzy operujących poza prawem bioetycznym. — Oni nie chcieli mnie wpuścić! Ani nawet nic pani podać!

— Mamy ścisłe rozkazy dotyczące tego, kto ma dostęp do pacjentki — zaburczał jeden z wartowników. — To się tyczy również wolontariuszy. Pani nie jest na tej liście.

— To jest ściśle strzeżone piętro, to prawda — potwierdziła Miranda. — Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy, to mogę to chyba wziąć? Dzię…

Urwała, widząc zmianę na twarzy dziewczyny. Była ona dość wysoka, odpowiednio stojąc, mogła zajrzeć do pokoju i zobaczyć łóżko. I to, kto na nim leży, oraz co się z nim teraz dzieje.

Miranda odwróciła się na pięcie. Skóra Shepard nie błyszczała już w coraz bardziej rozmytym świetle, tylko poruszała się, przywodząc na myśl zarazem tak biologiczne rzeczy jak rosnące ciasto, jak i tak mechaniczne jak roboty rolnicze. Był to triumf, niewątpliwie, ale jeden rzut oka na żołnierzy i wolontariuszkę uświadomił jej, że nie wszyscy zapewne o tym tak myśleli.

—…kuję. Proszę wracać na stanowiska.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z sykiem szczelnej śluzy. Miranda odłożyła styropianowe pudełko z racją żywnościową, podeszła do Shepard i odgarnęła jej włosy z czoła. Stanowczy łuk brwi, garb nosa, linia szczęki, odtworzone niegdyś przez Mirandę z nieludzką pieczołowitością, wszystko to zdawało się już opuszczać krainę martwej natury.

Shepard nie obudziła się tego dnia ani następnego, ani nawet następnego, czy nawet w następnym tygodniu. Zniesienie stanu wojennego usankcjonowało opór ordynatora szpitala i zmusiło Hacketta do przeniesienia Shepard do ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego w innej części kontynentu. Miranda nie mogła się już nią zajmować; zniesienie pieczy nad Shepard sprawiło, że na nowo stała się ścigana. Uciekła, nie planując prosić nikogo o pomoc, i poszło jej łatwiej, niż przypuszczała, bo panował chaos administracyjny i wszystkie granice były dziurawe. Gdy Shepard się ocknie, i tak będzie wiedziała, komu to zawdzięcza.

Nie był żaden nowy początek; odtąd wszystko miało być zupełnie inne.

 

 

 

**Część III.**

 

 

 

 

 

— No dalej, Shepard, odbierz — powiedziała Liara do interfejsu wideotelefonu. — Gdzie jesteś? Spóźnimy się!

Telefon milczał. Shepard wyskoczyła "na chwileczkę" do egzekutora i zaginęła na cztery godziny, podczas których Liara zdążyła rozpakować się, zapakować z powrotem, odebrać pranie, wysłać zaległe maile, zjeść chłodny już lunch, wychodzić dziurę w terakocie na tarasie, podeliberować nad napisaniem do Garrusa, który miewał na Shepard jakiś wpływ, podlać kwiatki i dwa razy przerejestrować bilety na prom. Czekanie doprowadzało ją do szału, podobnie jak niepewność przyszłości, a Shepard ciągle udowadniała, że niczego nie można przewidzieć.

Liara nie potrafiła się z tym tak dobrze pogodzić. Shepard zawsze miała dobry powód, żeby się spóźnić albo w ogóle nie pojawić; wszyscy nieustannie prosili ją o pomoc, pośrednictwo czy przywództwo, a ona wciąż nie potrafiła odmawiać. Czym była kolejna zimna kolacja wobec kryzysu dyplomatycznego albo groźby ataku terrorystycznego? Awaryjne obrady nad ustawą o osobach niebiologicznych wszak usprawiedliwiały odwołanie weekendowego wyjazdu, a spotkanie w restauracji komandosów ze Szkoły N – przepadnięcie świetnych miejsc w filharmonii. Nie było nawet o czym dyskutować, bo Liara sama zgadzała się, że są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, ale frustrowało ją to. Tak jak teraz.

Telefon wciąż milczał, nie było nawet potwierdzenia, że któraś z wiadomości została w ogóle odebrana. Prom odlatywał za niecałą godzinę i Liara obawiała się, że pani z obsługi klienta nie przyjmie dobrze kolejnej prośby o zmianę godziny odlotu. Nawet na hasło "komandor Shepard".

— No gdzie jesteś? — zapytała żałośnie. Rybki w akwarium nie odpowiedziały wprawdzie, ale na schodach rozległo się tupanie, które oznaczało tylko jedno: córka marnotrawna powróciła.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie! — Shepard wpadła do mieszkania jak huragan, w biegu skopując buty, zrywając marynarkę i całując Liarę w policzek, wszystko na raz. — Myślałam, że Septusa zabiję, ale wciągnął mnie na to cholerne spotkanie z radnym, a potem musieliśmy to odkręcać… Istny cyrk. Siedziałam z nimi cały ten czas i nie mogłam nic sprawdzić, bo nawet nie wiedziałam, kiedy mnie puszczą, i dopiero jak wyszłam, zobaczyłam, że dzwoniłaś. Wtedy nie było już sensu się odzywać, bo byłam prawie w domu. Prawda?

Liara gotowała się ze złości przez pierwsze dwa zdania, przez kolejne dwa była obrażona, a na ostatnim jej przeszło.

— Oczywiście, Shepard — powiedziała cierpliwie. — Jesteś spakowana, przebierz się tylko i musimy iść, bo czarter na nas czeka.

— Prom! Jasne. — Shepard podniosła swoje buty i wbiegła do sypialni. — Zapomniałam, że jedziemy tak daleko.

Liara pokiwała sarkastycznie głową – zapomniałam, no pewnie – chociaż jej jedyną publicznością były rybki, i założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Rzeczy Shepard spakowała w pierwszej kolejności, ba, nawet wyłożyła jej strój na podróż: bojówki i czystą koszulę, do tego eleganckie mokasyny, które chyba właśnie uderzyły o dno szafy, bo Shepard w dni wolne uwielbiała chodzić w swoich najstarszych trepach.

— A spakowałaś rzeczy do nurkowania?

— Tak, Shepard.

— A moją kurtkę?

— Tam nie będzie zimno. Ale tak, spakowałam ją. — To była kolejna rzecz, z którą Shepard się nie rozstawała: kurtka ze sztucznej skóry z emblematem N7. Z jakichś niejasnych powodów był to przedmiot kultu dla wszystkich żołnierzy Przymierza, dla Shepard zaś stanowił zastępstwo dla pancerza, którego już prawie nie wkładała. Sam pancerz stał w specjalnej szafie w gabinecie, strasząc nieprzygotowanych gości: zwalisty, kanciasty golem, pokryty zadrapaniami i śladami ognia.

— Okej. — Shepard wyłoniła się z sypialni uzbrojona w dwie walizki i torbę na ramię, dając rozkaz do wymarszu. — Idziemy. Dzięki, że zadbałaś o wszystko.

— Od tego tu jestem — powiedziała Liara. Sprawdziła, czy automatyczny podajnik pokarmu dla ryb działa, zamknęła drzwi i zeszła na dziedziniec, gdzie Shepard pakowała bagaże do samochodu. Jedna z walizek była aż wybrzuszona przez skafander do nurkowania, ale Shepard nie potrafiła odpoczywać biernie i każde wakacje oznaczały ekstremalne wyprawy i coraz to bardziej wymagające sporty. Po paru takich wyjazdach Liara wytłumaczyła Shepard, że naprawdę woli leżeć plackiem z czytnikiem albo oglądać zabytki, i od tamtego czasu nie musiała skakać z silniczkami manewrowymi, nurkować w azotowych oceanach ani ścigać się pustynnymi skuterami.

Shepard milczała przez całą drogę, wyraźnie nadal zaangażowana w sprawy egzekutora Travina czy może po prostu zmęczona, ciężko powiedzieć, bo prowadziła jak zwykle. Na początkowych etapach ich znajomości Liara przeżywała w każdym pojeździe chwile niekłamanej grozy, potem, w związku, przerodziło się to w krucjatę przeciwko drogowemu szaleństwu i równie szalenie kosztownym bolidom, w których gustowała Shepard, a wreszcie górę nad wszystkim wzięło przyzwyczajenie. Shepard szczyciła się też nieskalaną historią ubezpieczeniową, a same odsetki z ich oszczędności z łatwością pokrywały koszty polis i utrzymania tych samochodów.

Shepard dopiero w porcie zadzwoniła do Garrusa z informacją, że się spóźnią i ze wszystkimi aktywnościami trzeba zaczekać, ale Liara zauważyła, że zrobiła to mechanicznie. Potem zarzuciła torbę na ramię i ruszyła do bramki swoimi długimi, zamaszystymi krokami, pokonując i zajmując w jakiś sposób więcej przestrzeni niż było to fizycznie możliwe. Liara przyspieszyła kroku i złapała ją za rękę.

— Nie biegnij tak. Jedziesz na wakacje.

— Chodź. — Shepard pociągnęła ją niecierpliwie za sobą, unikając spojrzeń obsługi portu.

Liara jak zwykle zasnęła, kiedy tylko opuścili przestrzeń Cytadeli, a obudziła się, gdy zwalniali nad Naradim. Shepard czytała gazetę z takim skupieniem, jakby chciała zgłębić tajemnice ciemnej materii.

— Wiem, że mówię to za każdym razem, ale dobrze, że nie zasypiałaś tak w Kodiaku — powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od artykułu.

— Tam nie było takich wygodnych siedzeń. — Liara przetarła oczy. Współpasażer przyglądał im się z wytężeniem, najwyraźniej usiłując skojarzyć, skąd zna ich twarze. — Ile mamy spóźnienia?

— Trzy godziny. W normie. Karin też jest już na miejscu.

— O, jak dobrze! — Doktor Chakwas była współzawodniczką Liary w tych dyscyplinach, za którymi nie przepadała Shepard, czyli piciu drinków nad basenem, korzystanie z masaży gorącymi kamieniami i odkrywaniu lokalnej kuchni.

Naradim, dawna kolonia salariańska, uległo podtopieniu w wyniku efektu cieplarnianego i kusiło teraz błękitnymi oceanami, złotymi plażami i zabytkami do zwiedzania na lądzie oraz pod wodą. Miejsce to wybrano gremialnie podczas poprzedniego wyjazdu, odrzucając opcję Eden Bis, bo okazało się, że w organizowanym tam triatlonie nie mógłby brać udziału ani Garrus, jako turianin, ani Shepard, jako osoba niebiologiczna.

Prom wysadził je na lądowisku na głównym archipelagu, więc potem trzeba było jeszcze wziąć aerobus na miejsce: dyskretny hotelik nad laguną będącą dawniej doliną, z której przy odpływie wystawały wieże salariańskiego miasteczka.

— Jak tu pięknie — westchnęła, kiedy szły przez płytę lotniska w kierunku budynku dworca.

— Całkiem ładnie. — Shepard była już o dwa kroki z przodu, już wpadała do środka i witała się z Vegą, który nie ograniczył się do zwykłego uścisku, tylko uniósł ją w powietrze i zawinął nią dookoła, więc w locie założyła mu dźwignię na rękę i oplotła kark nogami. Rozdzielił ich dopiero Garrus i zaczęli wszyscy się poklepywać i witać w tym żołnierskim języku, którego Liara nigdy do końca nie załapała.

— Co, bramka na lotnisku ci zabrzęczała? — pytał Garrus, jak zwykle ascetycznie zapakowany w jedną tylko torbę.

— Zabrzęczała, oczywiście. — Shepard błysnęła zębami. — A tobie, Vega?

— A czemu miałaby zabrzęczeć? — zapytał Vega. Liara podejrzewała, że przez większość czasu specjalnie udawał głupszego niż w rzeczywistości.

— Bo mamy mięśnie ze stali, oczywiście!

W końcu ją zauważyli i Garrus pochylił się do uścisku, a James zgiął w parodii wytwornego ukłonu, i wymieniwszy standardowe pozdrowienia mieli już wyjść na ulicę, kiedy Shepard zdała sobie sprawę, że zapomniała o walizkach i cofnęła się do aerobusu.

Liara i James założyli okulary przeciwsłoneczne; słońce Naradim niemiłosiernie dawało po oczach. Garrus prażył się z upodobaniem.

— Jak tam z nią jest? — zapytał w końcu, nie patrząc nawet na Liarę, a na aerobus wzbijający się z powrotem w powietrze.

— W porządku — odparła Liara. — Przepracowuje się jak zwykle. Jak myślisz, dlaczego się dzisiaj spóźniłyśmy?

— Stara dobra Shepard — wtrącił James, zręcznie ignorując treści niedopowiedziane.

Shepard wykorzystała ten moment, by wyjść z dworca, nonszalancko wymachując dwoma walizkami, które, gdyby postawić je na sobie, gabarytami przypominałyby Jamesa.

— Nasz dobytek został ocalony, możemy iść. Ktoś wie, jak to daleko?

— Tylko w dół ulicy — powiedział Garrus, zarzucając swoją torbę na ramię. — Ponoć czekają na nas z obiadem.

Było jednak tak gorąco, że nawet perspektywa obiadu nie była w stanie wybić ich z przyjętego już wakacyjnego rytmu i ruszyli ulicą dostojnym krokiem: Garrus wielki i patykowaty w swoich letnich ubraniach, James w chmurze męskich feromonów ulatniających się z plam potu na podkoszulku, Shepard z tymi dwoma śmiesznymi walizkami, a pomiędzy nimi Liara. Dobrze jej się z nimi szło; nawet nie zdawała sobie dotąd sprawy, jak bardzo jej tego brakowało. Wzdłuż ulicy ciągnęły się zabudowania utrzymane w starym salariańskim stylu, gdzieniegdzie przetykane straganami z pocztówkami i lokalnymi przysmakami. Liara miała już ochotę wszystkiemu się przyjrzeć, ale wiedziała, że na to będzie jeszcze pora. Takie przyjemności trzeba sobie odpowiednio rozkładać, bo źle zorganizowany czas potrafił być równie wielkim wrogiem co jego brak.

W hotelu obsługiwał ich prawdziwy recepcjonista, a nie automat: wydał im karty do pokojów, pady z opisami lokalnych atrakcji i zaproszeniem na wieczorne widowisko światło-dźwięk na zatoce, a potem jeszcze życzył przyjemnego pobytu.

Shepard wynajęła im apartament z tarasem, ścianę w ścianę z Garrusem, bo Garrus, jak wiadomo, nigdy nie mógł przebywać poza zasięgiem Shepard. Nawet na Cytadeli mieszkali przy tej samej alei, jakby po ostatnim okresie rozłąki – podyktowanej różnymi względami – odrzucili w ogóle to rozwiązanie.

— Jak tu pięknie! — Apartament był przestronny, i co tu dużo ukrywać, raczej luksusowy. — Lepiej nawet niż na tym hologramie.

— Znacznie lepiej, jak zwykle przypadku prawdziwych rzeczy. — Shepard odstawiła walizki i otworzyła drzwi na taras. Ponad dachami sąsiednich budynków widać było lazurową wodę laguny, a w oddali zabudowania miasteczka po przeciwnej stronie zatoki. — Ekstra widok.

— Muszę się przebrać przed obiadem — oznajmiła Liara, rozbebeszając swoją walizkę. — Jest mi trochę za ciepło.

Udało jej się zdjąć spodnie, kiedy Shepard objęła ją w pasie jedną ręką.

— Możesz iść ubrana tak.

— Już ci mówiłam: nie jestem jedną z tych asari.

— Szkoda.

Liara udała, że się opiera, a Shepard bez wysiłku przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Całowały się przez chwilę leniwie, bez pośpiechu, jakby gdzieś nie tykał zegar, ale przerwało im zdeterminowane pukanie do drzwi.

Liara ukryła się w łazience, bez spodni i z sukienką w ręku, a Shepard otworzyła.

— Tak? — Niezadowolonym tonem.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, to przyszło do was przed chwilą, komandorze. — Salariański karabin słowny. — Miałem dostarczyć niezwłocznie, proszę bardzo.

— Dziękuję. — Szelest, trzaśnięcie drzwiami. — Hej, dostałam wiadomość.

— Tylko nie jakieś papiery dyplomatyczne, błagam.

— Nie, to chyba nie to.

Wyszła z łazienki, podtrzymując górę sukienki rękami. Shepard stała przy drzwiach, władczym gestem opierając rękę na biodrze.

— To co to jest? Zapnij mnie.

Shepard zapięła ją nieuważnie, oczami przebiegając po stylowej papierowej wiadomości. Po chwili jej twarz rozjaśniła się w szelmowskim uśmiechu, a list zniknął w zaciśniętej pięści.

— Zejdziesz na obiad beze mnie, dobrze? Zaraz przyjdę.

— Dobrze, Shepard. — Ten rodzaj poleceń nie przyzwalał na protesty.

Shepard wyszła, w progu jeszcze rozpinając górne guziki koszuli, chociaż nie widać było po niej zmęczenia czy upału. Liara spokojnie zamieniła czółenka na odpowiedniejsze do pogody sandały, założyła okulary i zapukała do drzwi pokoju obok. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział, więc Garrus musiał już zejść na dół; gdzie zamieszkiwał Vega, nie wiedziała. Chwilę zajęło jej szukanie restauracji, bo hotel nie należał do dużych, ale za to cechował się różnymi ryzykownymi rozwiązaniami architektonicznymi. Główna jadalnia znajdowała się na parterze, ale była prawie pusta poza dwojgiem podstarzałych turian, więc należało się skierować na zewnątrz, na ocieniony dziedziniec.

Przechodziła akurat pod arkadą, kiedy usłyszała znajomy śmiech i w przejściu naprzeciwko ukazała się Shepard w towarzystwie jakiejś kobiety: bujne czarne włosy, spodnie opinające ją niczym druga skóra, rozbujane biodra. Shepard trzymała rękę u dołu pleców nieznajomej, pewnie i niepostrzeżenie prowadząc ją tam, gdzie chciała. Nie było to nic niezwykłego, bo Shepard wiecznie spotykała jakichś ludzi, których może nie tyle znała, a którzy przyznawali się do znajomości z nią; rzadko kiedy byli jednak na takiej stopie.

— Liara! — Zauważyła w tym momencie Shepard, obierając kurs na zderzenie. — To się nazywa spotkanie na szczycie. Zobacz, kogo do nas wiatr przywiał.

Nieznajoma okazała się Mirandą, Mirandą Lawson, po prostu Liara nie widziała jej od paru lat i nie poznała w cywilnych ubraniach.

— Miranda!

— Miło mi cię widzieć, Liaro. — Miranda podała jej dłoń, która wyglądała jak z salonu kosmetycznego.

— Mnie oczywiście też, Mirando, tak miło — odezwała się, zamierzając powiedzieć coś innego i plącząc się po drodze. — Po… Co cię tu sprowadza?

— Dowiedziałam się o tym wzruszającym zjeździe i postanowiłam dołączyć. Jakoś tak.

— Jakoś tak — powtórzyła Shepard. — Na cholerę płacę ekstra tym wszystkim ludziom, żeby nie rozpuszczali o nas plotek, skoro nie potrafią i tak utrzymać języka za zębami?

— Może to wcale nie ich wina? — zapytała kokieteryjnie Miranda. — Zastanów się nad tym, Shepard. Gdzie reszta?

Shepard potrząsnęła głową z udawaną irytacją.

— Tędy. Żeby tylko nie zeszli na twój widok.

Joker rzeczywiście zszedł, ale w bardziej metaforycznym sensie: na widok Mirandy udał nagłe omdlenie, a następnie oświadczył, że ma halucynacje i że widzi również oazę i wielbłądy, czym zarobił sobie na pełną politowania uwagę od Edi. Zrobiło się zamieszanie: wszyscy powstawali ze swoich miejsc przy stole w ogrodzie, przepychając się i witając z nowo przybyłymi, więc Liara nie zauważyła Jack do ostatniej chwili; przez długi czas unikała ona spotkań z "kółkiem wzajemnej adoracji" i za każdym razem jej przybycie stanowiło niespodziankę. Nie wydawała się teraz zachwycona tym, że Miranda odwróciła od niej uwagę, a już szczególnie tym, że w ogóle była to Miranda.

Karin zauważyła od razu całą sytuację i posłała Liarze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie ponad stołem, przy którym było za mało miejsc do siedzenia: Miranda musiała dostawić sobie krzesło. Liara obserwowała znad menu, jak się waha, gdzie je ustawić i w końcu wybiera miejsce po prawicy Shepard. Oczywiście.

— Tak długo na was czekaliśmy, że aż zamówiliśmy przystawki. — James zdołał się już umazać sosem barbecue. — Zdaje się, że mają tu niezłe żarcie.

— A mają jaszczurki? — zapytała niewinnie Shepard. — Garrus by coś przekąsił.

— Tłumaczyłem już, że żarty z turiańskiej diety…

— Daj mu spokój, Shepard, on dba o linię — dorzucił Joker. Od pewnego czasu usiłował wyhodować brodę, "żeby wyglądać poważniej", i wywierało to komiczny efekt. — To są jaszczurki niskotłuszczowe.

— Ja lubię turiańskie żarcie — wypaliła Jack. Nikt nie był zdziwiony. — Kiedyś miałam do żarcia tylko całą skrzynkę turiańskich racji żywnościowych i powiem wam, że jest to znacznie lepsze niż ten szajs, do którego przyzwyczaiło nas Przymierze.

— To bardzo ciekawe, Jack.

— No co? Pewnie, że tak.

— Powinniśmy coś domówić? — przerwała im Shepard. — Jeszcze skrzydełka? I miskę _babani_?

Nie spotkało się to ze sprzeciwem, więc kolejne startery zostały zamówione i wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Mirandę, która niewinnie skubała paznokieć kciuka.

— Spodziewacie się zapewne czegoś znacznie ciekawszego niż to, co mam do powiedzenia — powiedziała, wywołując kilka wykrzyknień i chrząknięć protestu. Liara popatrzyła na nogi pod stołem. Nogi zawsze przekazywały dużo niewerbalnych informacji i w tej chwili tylko jedne nie czekały grzecznie na opowieść Mirandy: były to stopy Garrusa, wystukujące na płytkach posadzki niewiadomy rytm. Jeden rzut oka na jego twarz potwierdził to, czego się spodziewała – Garrus patrzył na Shepard, a Shepard gdzieś tysiąc mil przed siebie, nie słuchając perypetii Mirandy umykającej przed kolejnymi organami ścigania, i jeszcze Liara spoglądała to na jedno, to na drugie, jak na meczu tenisa.

Miranda opowiadała o swoim nowym życiu technika w laboratorium badań genetycznych, a Shepard siedziała obok z tym niepoprawnym profilem i odległym spojrzeniem, sprężona do akcji nawet przy wakacyjnym obiedzie, chłodna jak posąg. Różniły się jednak bardziej, niż Liara się spodziewała, mimo że asari były przyzwyczajone do pokonywania różnic międzygatunkowych, a własna babcia Liary była, niemożliwie przecież, w związku z kroganinem. Zainteresowanie Shepard badaniami nad kulturą proteańską okazało się powierzchowne i ograniczone do powodów militarnych; chodziła wprawdzie z pełnym poświęceniem na wykłady o tej tematyce, ale tylko dopóki na którymś nie zasnęła w pierwszym rzędzie. Lubiła samochody, sport, egzotyczne alkohole i drogie zegarki; nie przepadała natomiast za literaturą piękną, konferencjami naukowymi i celebracyjną kuchnią asari. Nie obchodziły jej rzeczy, w których nie uczestniczyła, czyli kultura i historia niebędąca nowoczesną; politykę też uznawała tylko partycypacyjną i to na tym najwyższym szczeblu – oczy zasnuwały jej się mgłą, kiedy tylko Liara wspominała o samorządach i małych demokracjach, czyli specjalnościach asari, nie znała meandrów nie tylko obcych kultur, ale także własnej. Z czasem coraz bardziej uwidaczniało się to, co Liara podskórnie przeczuwała od początku, czyli przypuszczenie, że Shepard została skrojona do jednego tylko, konkretnego celu. Było to straszne marnotrawstwo i straszna niesprawiedliwość zarazem.

— Zamawiamy główne dania — powiedziała Shepard, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. — Halo? Jesteś tu?

— Odleciałam na chwilę. Tak tu gorąco.

Shepard włożyła jej na głowę kapelusz i uśmiechnęła się tak szczerze i bezrefleksyjnie, jak tylko ona chyba potrafiła. Jedzenie zostało zamówione i skonsumowane przy wtórze tradycyjnych dyskusji o postępie w pracy organizacji, sytuacji na rynku Cytadeli i tym, co kto powiedział ostatnio w mediach. Jack odzyskała animusz po opowiedzeniu długiej i meandrującej historii o sytuacji w służbach specjalnych wojsk Sojuszu, która to historia postawiła ją znowu w centrum uwagi. Liara nie do końca ją zrozumiała i wyglądało na to, że Edi również nie, bo kiedy płacili rachunek, Joker klarował jej coś półgłosem. Shepard nie zauważyła tego w ogóle: odepchnęła się od stołu, otaksowała wszystkich wzrokiem i stwierdziła, że trzeba iść po sprzęt nurkowy.

— Dołączę do was wieczorem, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — powiedziała do niej Miranda. — Muszę załatwić pewną sprawę.

Liara nie miała pojęcia, co można załatwiać w takim kurorcie oprócz wizyt w spa, ale Shepard pokiwała głową bez komentarza i Miranda ulotniła się tak nagle, jak się pojawiła.

Do morza nie było daleko; Liara zrównała krok z Karin, pozwalając entuzjastom sportu iść przodem.

— To było niespodziewane — stwierdziła Karin.

— Prawda? Nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek ją jeszcze zobaczę.

— Może się stęskniła? Życie eks-terrorystki nie pozwala chyba na zawieranie zbyt wielu nowych znajomości.

— Pewnie nie. — Liara wzruszyła ramionami, usiłując przestawić swoją uwagę na coś innego. Nie chciała zafiksować się na tym, bo wiedziała, jak to się kończyło. Na szczęście minęli je Joker i Edi: on o lasce, ona w nieco trafniejszej kombinacji ubrań niż zwykle. — Hej, bierzecie udział w tym… przedsięwzięciu?

— Tym wariactwie? — zapytał Joker, wymachując laską i tylko przypadkiem chybiając stoicką Edi. — Nic z tych rzeczy.

— Zamierzam dokumentować postęp nurków — oznajmiła Edi. — Obawiam się, że woda nie jest dość wyporna, bym mogła im towarzyszyć.

— Oczywiście. — Pokiwały uprzejmie głowami i dopiero za ich plecami zaczęły chichotać. Liara niegdyś nie spodziewała się w ogóle, że Chakwas potrafi chichotać.

Droga wiodła wśród położonych na tarasach nadmorskich parceli, gdzie w zagajnikach obco wyglądających zarośli świergotały ptaki, a w ogrodach bawiły się salariańskie dzieci; ich wysokie głosiki niosły się daleko na wietrze. Za ostatnim żywopłotem nie rozciągała się plaża, jak można by się spodziewać, ale rodzaj bulwaru opasanego falochronem, z którego do wody prowadziły strome stopnie i drabinki. Przy najbliższym zejściu obozem rozłożyli się już nurkowie: Jack pomagała Vedze wepchnąć się w kombinezon, a Garrus sprawdzał butle z tlenem. Shepard stała na szczycie falochronu w stroju kąpielowym i przymierzała się się do skoku: zajrzała w toń, wyprostowała, złożyła ręce nad głową i skoczyła, opasując w powietrzu zgrabny łuk.

— Shepard! — Garrus spóźnił się z okrzykiem. Kiedy wyjrzeli za falochron, Shepard wyprysła właśnie spod wody z triumfalnym okrzykiem. — Oszalałaś!

— Tu jest głęboko! — odkrzyknęła.

— To było bardzo niemądre, Shepard — zawołała Chakwas, wychylając się przez falochron. — Musicie wiedzieć, że tego nie aprobuję.

— Ja również — dodała Liara.

— Woda jest super! Kto nie skacze, ten z Układów!

Jack nie zastanawiała się długo: podciągnęła się na jednej żylastej ręce, odbiła i skoczyła do wody w swoim ubraniu, na szczęście jak zwykle dość skąpym. Garrus i James wymienili spojrzenia i też skoczyli; Vega wpadł do wody niczym pocisk, wywołując wielki plusk, a Garrus w swoim kombinezonie z pianki od razu wypłynął na powierzchnię i unosił się na wodzie niczym turiański balonik.

— Proszę zachować pozycje — zaleciła Edi, wywołując swój omni-klucz. — Zrobię wam spontaniczne zdjęcie.

Kiedy temperatura jeszcze wzrosła, zostawiły nurków pod opieką Edi i wróciły do hotelu. Na jego tyłach stała altana z barkiem do dyspozycji gości i tam się zainstalowały z czytnikami; Chakwas opowiadała, że spotkała byłą żonę Garrusa na konferencji dla personelu medycznego i nieopatrznie powiedziała przy niej coś o Shepard, a tajemnicą poliszynela było, że małżeństwo Garrusa rozpadło się właśnie przez, cytując, "jego chore przywiązanie do komandor". Potem zeszło im na doktor Michel i innych wspólnych znajomych, a kiedy opróżniły butelkę wina, dosiadł się do nich Joker i z nim w ogóle nie dało się już czytać.

Sportowcy wrócili pod wieczór, zziajani i upojeni swoim triumfem nad żywiołem wody. Na kolację przewidziany był tradycyjny salariański poczęstunek, złagodzony na szczęście na rzecz przedstawicieli innych gatunków. Miranda przyszła spóźniona i po chwili rozmowy z Edi i wymiany gromiących spojrzeń z Jack porwała gdzieś Shepard; znikły po prostu w cieniach ogrodu i dziedzińca. Po godzinie wróciła tylko Miranda i jak gdyby nigdy nic dosiadła się do Garrusa i Vegi, wywołując u Jamesa wyraźny niepokój.

Liara znalazła Shepard na schodach prowadzących do morza.

— Hej.

— Hej. — Shepard wystawiła ramię i Liara wsunęła się pod nie z wdzięcznością, siadając obok niej na stopniu. — Salariańska kuchnia się z tobą nie zgadza?

— Nie do końca, nie.

Shepard nie odezwała się więcej, więc Liara odwróciła głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. Znowu to odległe spojrzenie. Wydawało się, że światła zatoki odbijają się w jej źrenicach na czerwono. Była nie tyle obca, co odległa, jakby Miranda zabrała ją gdzieś dalej niż na te schody; ciężko było powiedzieć, o czym myślała, czy myślała w ogóle, a jeśli nie, to Liara bardzo chciała jej dać coś, o czym by mogła myśleć, żeby nie była taka cicha i pusta.

— Chciałabyś mieć córkę, Shepard?

— Hm? Pewnie, kto by nie chciał — powiedziała łagodnie. — A ty byś chciała?

— Tak, chyba tak.

— Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie.

To nie była akurat prawda; co nieco stało, ale Liara nie zamierzała o tym jej przypominać. Siedziały tak wśród odgłosów wieczoru, które wraz z upływem czasu stawały się coraz bardziej obce, i spomiędzy wielu przyjemnych wrażeń wyłoniło się jedno raczej posępne: wspomnienie okaleczonej skorupy, którą Liara znalazła na Alcherze i którą musiała z upokorzeniem oddać Cerberusowi.

Wzdrygnęła się.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Shepard, obejmując ją mocniej.

— Tak. W zupełnym porządku, Shepard.


End file.
